Pets
by TeenWolfEverywhere
Summary: What if werewolves were pets and not monsters? What if Stiles wanted one? What if he got two without his father's permission? what will his friends think? will they like his new pets? Why am I asking so many questions? Read to find out! Season 1 so Jackson won't be a werewolf and I miss when Scott was a beta, when everything was okay and Allison wasn't dead. TAKE THAT JEFF D.!
1. Chapter 1

**Pets a Teen Wolf Fanfiction**

Stiles was pretty sure his dad was gonna kill him. Like stab him in the face or something, straight out murder. He was totally ok with that, it would be worth it.

He looked at the poster he held in his hands then up at the building he stood infront of. The poster in his hands had in big red letters "WEREWOLVES FOR SALE AT BEACON HILLS LOCAL PET STORE!"

He just had to get one, maybe two, of these things. He looked them up and they are the most adorable and awesome things Stiles had ever, _ever_ seen. He drew in a deep breath and walked into the pet store. Yep, he was a dead man.

A little ding rang out as he opened the door. Quickly, he saw the large kennle infront of him. It was filled with the werewolves he came to see. Some kid was poking a little blonde female repeatedly saying "Get up" over and over and over again. A big black wolf got up a smaller brown wolf getting up too, he couldn't see their eyes as they were facing away from him, and they both walked over to the kid. The little brown wolf growled a warning to the kid as he poked the female, the big black wolf following his example. The kid, scared, pulled his finger away and glared at the wolves. He quickly reached in the cage poking the little brown one in the eye and the Big wolf was quick to bite the kid's finger, drawing blood.

The kid yelped, pulling away before running away, most likely to his mother.

Stiles walked up to the cage a reached through the bars carefully lifting the little brown wolf's face towards him to see if his eye was okay. He was stunned at the beautiful gold of the creature's eyes. The big wolf growled deeply at Stiles. He slowly pulled away and the brown wolf glared at the larger wolf. Stiles realized the deep glowing red of the black wolf's eyes.

A employee walked by seeing Stiles looking at thee two wolves. "Oh those two are really close. They aren't even technical family." she explained kindly.

Stiles looked up confused "Technical?" He asked and she smiled "They aren't born in the same family but they excepted each other as pack." Stiles smiled and nodded in understanding.

She pointed to the big wolf and stated "That's Derek. He's an alpha. That's why his eyes are that red color," she pointed to the smaller brown wolf " _that_ is my favorite. That's Scott. He's a beta but he hasn't, I think the fourm said killed, yeah, he hasn't killed anything. Derek being an alpha has, that's how he's an alpha." She point to two little twins in the corner "those two used to be alphas, I don't know what happened." she gently brushed one and it's eyes opened revealing electric blue, his brother the same growled at the clerk. "That's what a beta looks like when they've killed." She explained.

Stiles nodded taking in the information. He kept looking at Scott and Derek. The two he knew he was talking home. "How much for two?" he asked and the clerk smiled "750." she answered.

"Are any of them taken yet?" Stiles asked and she shook her head he smiled brightly handing her his dad's credit card 'Yep, I'm so dead.' and looking at the two in the cage.

"I want Scott and Derek."

Scott gave him a cute little wolfish smile while Derek looked at Scott then Stiles rolling his eyes, but he accpeted the teenager. Stiles smiled "Don't be such a sour wolf." Derek growled but Scott made a sound that sounded a lot like a laugh.

Stiles had the two wolves in his passenger seat driving to his home. Scott's tail was wagging quickly while Derek, though trying to hide it, had his tail wagging against his will and he glared at his tail willing it to stop. But it wouldn't. Stiles laughed and Scott pawed at the tail like he couldn't believe it was really happening, that only making Stiles laugh harder. This was gonna be awesome.

The Sheriff had a hard day at work. Some kids kept prank calling the police station, each time with a different location and what they made sound like an armed break in. Each time he went and found the kids laughing in their yard or porch or where ever they were.

He opened the door to his home and the first thing he heard was a low growl. He reached for his gun when he heard Stiles "Derek! No! That's my dad."

The Sheriff looked slightly down and saw a large black wolf with glowing red eyes, snarling at him. "Derek!" Stiles yelled and the wolf backed down trotted over to his son who was holding a brown wolf quite small compaired to the black wolf he now knew was Derek.

"Stiles why the hell are their wolves in the house?" The Sheriff asked running his hand lightly down his face.

"Not wolves dad, Werewolves. I got 'em from the pet shop." Stiles explained petting the brown wolf. The Sheriff sighed heavily "You went out and got not one but two pets?"

"Yes." Stiles stated now petting both wolves. The Sheriff didn't say anything this time, he just walked up the stairs and to his room.

Stiles shrugged looking at the two wolves. "So, Which one of you can I sick on Jackson?" _

A/N: This was inspired by TweakerWolf's adoption fic. I was talking to her about somethings and decided to make my own variation with Scott as a little wolf. Her is a lot longer since it's been up for a while I think. I added some things I wanted and I'm definitly gonna find away to fit Allison in all this. I will. I'm putting this up since I have some writers block on Keeping Secrets so I have this so I can atleast try to update. I just got back from vacation and my birthday's coming up so it might be a little bit, I don't speicifically think so but it could be. If you want to read things by me, not about Teen Wolf about Young Justice, go over to Richard-Grayson-Wayne so you don't technically have to wait for stories from me. The worst writer EVER! dun Dun _DUN!_ Anyway excited for what I post next weither it be on my TW account or my YJ account :D!

~TeenWolfEverywhere


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, got some time so why not update right? Got school in 2 days, excited! So, need to update on my RGW account. I will after this, so, onto the amazing that is Teen Wolf and my randomness, if that's a good thing.**

Scott yipped at the idea on getting to tackle someone and Stiles laughed Derek looking over from his comfortable place on the floor underneath Stiles' chair, Derek couldn't help but give a little smile at his "brother"s's enthusiasm. Derek would do anything for Scott, he would. It might not seem like that sometimes, but he would. Anything.

Stiles patted both him and Scott on their heads before getting up and walking to his room. Scott gave a cute little wolf smile after him and looked to Derek. "Hey Mr Grumpy." Scott said, in their own little wolf speak of course, to his alpha who he didn't really consider his alpha, he wasn't really a pack wolf, but a brother.

Derek looked up at Scott with his crimson eyes glowing deeply. "Derek, Come on. Be happy, or.. less Grumpy." Scott whined.

Derek huffed and got up slowly "YES!" Scott exclaimed jumping a little. "So, Do you like him?" Scott asked and Derek looked at him walking into the kitchen "Who?" Derek asked. Scott roled his purely golden eyes "You know who, Stiles."

Derek smiled a fanged smile "I guess he's okay. If you like him and all." Scott smiled back before running into a small cabinet. "Ow!" Scott yelped! Derek and Scott heard rushing footsteps and seconds later there was Stiles running over.

Derek chuckled "I think he heard your cry you little baby." Scott glared "Your such a butt Derek!" Scott looked down and smiled "But your my butt." Derek looked at him and sat down watching as Stiles ran into the kitchen and looked at Scott who was repeatedly sneezing after ramming his face, and snout, into a cabinet.

Stiles wwas confuzed "Ummm, What just happened?" Stiles looked at Derek and Derek just gives him and grin and motions ramming his head into a cabinet. Stiles got it.

He started laughing "Wow," he began laughing a little louder "You might wanna look where your going next time Scott." Said wolf just glared and growled at Derek "You butt. You didn't have to tell him!" he whispered lightly in the growl. Derek just smiled again "I didn't walk into a cabinet, did I?"

Scott just glared making Stiles laugh more. "You guys are awesome." Stilinski walked down to the stairs and into the kitchen and saw Stiles laughing and the black wolf- he couldn't recall his name- grinning both laughing at the little brown one who just glared at them.

"Stiles, get to bed. You have school tomorrow." Stilinski ordered, Stiles sighed "Dad," he whined "Your no fun." Stiles motioned for the wolves to following him and though still glaring, Scott trotted right after him, Derek following Scott.

 **A/N: ALRIGHT! I think this is short, I didn't check but I need to get an update up on something for YJ! SOMETHING! It's been awhile, mostly free writing or posting here. Or reading and talking to people on PM. Either way, I need to get something on my other account. Alright well, I have a question. Do we want Stiles to understand my wolves, or just have 'em talk to eachother and maybe some other wolves at some point. Your choice since you guys like different things. Some people might want Stiles to understand my wolves or not. WHO KNOWS! Thanks for reading!**

~TeenWolfEverywhere


End file.
